Tuesday I'm in love
by anuko
Summary: AU moderno de rock. Nalu Gruvia Gajeevy y Jerza. ¿Qué narices hace Lucy escapándose de casa para acompañar a Levy a ver el concierto de su novio? ¿Qué hace Erza intentando avisar a Gray de que la chica con la que está es la de las cartas? ¿¡Por qué narices Gajeel está hecho una furia? Descubre a la banda de rock Fairy Tail compuesta por Natsu, Erza, Gajeel y Gray y su loca noche.
1. Chapter 1

**TUESDAY… I'M IN LOVE?**

 **disclaimer:** Los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo soy una simple fan enamorada de Jellal.

* * *

-Y... ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

De todas las frases lamentables y trilladas, de todas las cosas interesantes y/u originales que podría haberle preguntado, va y dice eso. Y eso mismo pensó él, pegándose una bofetada mental, deseando que el suelo de aquel bar cutre de poca monta, del cual los tablones del suelo apenas se mantenían en su sitio, se convirtiera en arenas movedizas y lo hundiese hasta el fondo, ahogándole hasta dejarlo sin aire. Por suerte para el idiota en cuestión, la chica rubia en quien había posado sus ojos pareció no percatarse de sus nervios, ni tampoco pareció importarle la frase de ligoteo más antigua del mundo. Es más parecía ajena a todo aquello, como si no supiera que toda esa escena era bastante penosa, incluso se la veía emocionada, o eso pensó él. Para sorpresa del chico, la rubia sonrió, contagiandole la sonrisa al pelirosa que intentaba conquistarla, y se tomó la pregunta con total ignorancia, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien se le acercaba a hablar en un bar.

¿La verdad?, si te fijabas bien en ella incluso parecía que nunca hubiese ido a un bar. Y si pensabas más y analizabas su atuendo y su forma de hablar, te dabas cuenta de que ella en si parecía ajena a todo ese mundillo; se parecía más a la hija heredera de una gran empresa que a una adolescente a la que le gustan los conciertos de rock alternativo. Lo cierto era que aquella era la noche secreta de Lucy. Tras haber huído de los gorilas que la custodiaban en su casa y haber engañado a Loke para que la ayudara a escapar de la mansión Heartfillia, Lucy había decidido vivir una aventura como las de los libros que siempre leía con Levy, su mejor amiga, la misma que le había dicho de ir a desmelenarse a un bar en una de las zonas más cutres de la ciudad donde el novio de Levy iba a actuar junto a su grupo.

-¿Y quién sabe Lucy?-Le dijo Levy hace como una semana atrás.-Tal vez encuentres a alguien interesante.

Por eso, cuando aquel chico de pelo rosa, pantalones de cuero negro, botas militares rojas y una bufanda sobre una chaqueta negra con llamas dibujadas le habló, su cara no se pudo iluminar más. ¡Era la primera vez que un chico así de guapo le hablaba! Se sentía divertida, furtiva, llena de adrenalina… libre. Feliz.

¿Por qué volver a aquella mansión aburrida pudiendo conocer a personas increíbles como aquel chico? Porque, todo sea dicho, habían tocado de fábula.

Pero de eso Natsu no se iba a dar cuenta de nada de esto. Descontando que Natsu de por si no era realmente muy perceptivo y que no veía la televisión (por lo que no iba a poder reconocer a la heredera Heartfillia), muy difícil sería que siquiera sospechara que era la primera vez de aquella chica cometiendo una "locura", y menos después de cómo había empezado su conversación. Estaba demasiado ocupado gritándose internamente. Ya bastante tenía con el alivio al ver cómo le contestaba quella rubia despampanante.

-¡Hola! Soy Lucy, y no, es la primera vez que vengo.

Detrás de la, al final, no tan penosa escena que acabo de relatar, el mejor amigo del aspirante pelirrosa a Casanova parecía más espabilado, entretenido con una chica que parecía tímida al principio, pero que ,como él bien sabía, las tímidas luego suelen ser las mejores para "cazar". La chica se hacía un poco de rogar, y tampoco era el típico prototipo de facilona de las que llevan poca ropa de costumbre, es más, ni siquiera llevaba ropa que concordase con aquel lugar o ningún otro; En realidad, llevaba un vestido y un gorro de invierno en pleno marzo, por lo que no concordaba en ningún sitio realmente. Era rara, tenía el pelo azul, y no paraba de hablar en tercera persona, pero joder, Gray no podía apartar la mirada a los botones superiores de su vestido, los cuales parecían estar a punto de explotar. Bueno, de eso y de sus ojazos azules, pero no es como si un macho alfa como él fuera admitir eso en medio de una ''caza'', ni siquiera a si mismo. Además, durante el concierto la chica no le había quitado el ojo de encima, por lo que Gray sabía que la tenía en bandeja de plata. Incluso podría decir que Gray había notado ese cosquilleo en los dedos, que no tenía desde que hizo su primer concierto, cuando miró como la chica movía los labios al son de las canciones, dándole a entender que era su seguidora. Y no es que tuvieran pocos seguidores, prácticamente acababan de empezar en este mundillo y habían logrado mucha mas fama de la esperada. No, no era que se supiera la letra, era la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban. Era… indescriptible.

Pero en fin, Gray era un chico práctico y según su filosofía los hechos son los hechos: la chica estaba buena y Gray tenía ganas de entretenerse, o eso se decía a si mismo. La realidad no era otra sino que necesitaba alejar los pensamientos de otra fémina que le atormentaba en su cabeza a todas horas, y aquella chica parecía la mejor solución. Por algo suelen decir que ''un clavo saca otro clavo''. Incluso podría quedar con ella más veces, eliminar a la otra de su sistema por medio de aquella peliazulada. Quizá.

Por lo que, tras hablar con ella un rato y darse cuenta que, efectivamente, lo de la timidez solo era una fachada, llevaba ya unos diez minutos dándose el lote con ella en una esquina de la barra, agarrandole del trasero e intentando meter la mano por debajo de su largo vestido, el cual tenía unas aperturas en los lados que resultaban realmente prácticas en aquel momento. ¿Cuándo había perdido la camisa? Eso no le importaba, no mientras aquella desconocida le estaba haciendo semejante chupetón, haciendo una escena bastante típica en lo que son las fiestas del siglo veintiuno.

Escena que sin ninguna duda pasaría desapercibida para cualquier persona, ya que el rincón en cuestión era oscuro y allí no destacaban mucho, pero si a Erza Scarlet, la jefa de la banda que formaban Gray, Natsu, Gajeel y ella, se le escapara algo como eso, entonces ya no podría tener la fama y el apodo de Titania. He de ahí su frustración cuando un brazo la agarró mientras se dirijía a Gray para intentar parar a este y avisarle que aquella era la chica por la que se había enamorado a través de sus cartas de fan. Bueno, Gray no admitía que se había enamorado de una fan a la que nunca había visto, pero Erza sabía que guardaba todas las cartas y que por las noches las releía; es más, Erza sabía que su última canción iba dedicada a esa desconocida, ahora no tan desconocida. Esa mano la agarró de la cintura, atrajo a Erza hasta unos pectorales marcados tras una camiseta ajustada negra sin mangas y de cuello vuelto, bastante de Dios griego si os doy mi opinión, y para cuando miró arriba ya estaban besándole los labios del chico por el que llevaba pillada toda la vida: Jellal Fernandez, de los Crime Sociere, el grupo punk del momento, aunque siempre rechazan oportunidades para comercializarse porque Jellal huía de eso; Decía estar pagando por sus pecados capitalistas. Anteriormente había pertenecido a un grupo más comercial, pero tras lograr fama y tener problemas con su manager, el dinero, las entrevistas y la propia avaricia, él y una bajista de su anterior grupo, Ultear, decidieron dejar ese mundillo para centrarse en la música en estado puro, no adheriendose a ningún género, tocándoles aquel año mirar en profundidad el Punk. Pero bien bueno que estaba el cabronazo para no tener ni un céntimo con el que comprar nada, apenas y vivía en un cuchitril con su banda actual, huyendo de los ''clichés de la sociedad''. Pero eso no importaba, porque era el chico más inteligente, encantador, buena persona, sincero y guapo que Erza conocía, además, su pelo azul y su tatuaje rojo en el ojo derecho le daban ese toque de rebeldía que tanto le excitaba. ¿Qué narices? ¡Que Gray se busque la vida! Si en el fondo incluso le hará ilusión cuando se enterase.

Además, Erza solo podía disfrutar de aquellos momentos cuando Jellal estaba demasiado borracho o distraído como para recordar que uno de sus castigos contra sus ''pecados del pasado'' era el no estar con ella, cosa que todavía le ponía más a Erza. Hace unos años, cuando Jellal estaba consumido por la fama y las drogas, trató muy mal a Erza, y es algo que todavía no se podía perdonar. Erza, sin embargo, estaba frustrada y encantada a la vez, porque después de todo, aquello era un amor ''prohibido'', como el de sus libros favoritos. Con ese hombre vivía un sueño.

-Me ha encantado vuestra actuación, sobretodo la canción de ''anónima''-Dijo la rubia, mientras el pelirosado asentía con seriedad. Ya llevaban un rato hablando, y Lucy se sentía en una nube. Aquel chico era muy simpático y la hacía reír como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. En el fondo le daba pena que aquello fuera a ser cosa de una sola noche.

-Bueno, no es mi canción, pero hay que admitir que el cerebro de escarcha lo ha hecho bien.-Dijo Natsu refiriéndose a Gray, con los brazos cruzados, la cara seria y una postura demasiado cómoda, rozando lo cómico y lo decadente. La rubia miró hacia atrás de puntillas, asomándose tras la cabeza de Natsu, quien seguía un poco fastidiado por pensar que Gray había escrito la mejor canción hasta ahora.

-¿Sabes? Creo que acabo de enterarme de quién es esa tal anónima.-Dijo Lucy en un comentario inocente y a la vez pícaro, soltando una ligera risilla escondida tras su mano, que, por supuesto, el idiota de turno no entendió.

-¿Eing?-Cuando Natsu iba a girar la cabeza para poder entender qué tanta gracia le hacía a aquella chica tan rara (así la había llamado en su cerebro Natsu: la rara, ya que no se acordaba bien de su nombre y esa chica ya le había gritado un par de veces por llamarle Luigi, que por lo visto no, no era su nombre ) Un golpe fuerte en la cara lo tumbó al suelo, pillándole totalmente desprevenido, haciendo quedar fatal delante de la chica, quien gritó del miedo al pensar que podía haberse hecho daño.

-¡Natsu!-Gritó Lucy, llamando la atención del bar.

Al final fue todo lo contrario, en vez de hacerse daño, se levantó en el acto, gritó incoherencias como si escupiera fuego por la boca, y devolvió el puñetazo multiplicado por dos a aquel gorila enorme de casi dos metros lleno de piercings hasta las cejas que le había propinado el golpe sin motivo aparente. Era un personaje peculiar por cosas como que literalmente no tenía cejas, tenía piercings redondos que las sustituían, o que su melena negra y enmarañada llegaba hasta el final de su espalda. Lucy lo reconoció al momento como el guitarrista del grupo y novio de su amiga, el cual, a pesar de su aspecto de matón de los bajos fondos, tocaba como nadie.

-¡IDIOTA, TE PEDÍ QUE CUIDARAS DE JUVIA!-Gritó el gigante-¡ME VOY UN MOMENTO CON LA ENANA Y OCURRE ESTO!-Volvió a chillar, preparándose para propinarle otro golpe al pelirosa, pero este acabó siendo desviado por una pequeña chica de pelo corto y azul, que desvió el puñetazo lanzándose de la nada hacia el grandullón.

Natsu se agachó y consiguió esquivarlo perfectamente aún sin la ayuda de Levy McGardeen, la amiga que había insistido a Lucy de ir con ella a ver tocar el grupo del chico con el que había estado hablando los últimos meses y con quien casi tenía ya una relación formal, pero debido al ángulo del golpe, la principal trayectoria de este, y el factor de desvió por culpa de Levy, este acabó en la cara de Lucy.

Un grito ensordecedor inundó la sala, todo el mundo se paró en seco, a excepción de una pelirroja y un peliazul que entraban sin ningún tapujo a los aseos de mujeres. La pareja del fondo de la barra se separó, y la chica de ojos azules vestida como si estuviera en pleno invierno en Rusia dejó de besar a su amor platónico para mirar la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué..?-Suspiró el pelinegro al notar como aquella extraña peliazulada, cuyo nombre desconocía hasta ahora pero aún así había conseguido quitarle el aliento, se despegaba de su cuerpo y miraba la escena con terror.

-¡SERÁS BRUTO, MIRA LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A LUIGI!-Gritó Natsu con fuerza.

-¡AUCH!-Dijo Lucy tocándose ligeramente la nariz.-¡Y NO ME LLAMO LUIGI, ME LLAMO LUCY!

-¡Lucy, ¿Estás bien?! Oh Dios mío, lo siento tanto, si no me hubiera...-Comenzó a disculparse Levy.

-¡OS AVISE, Y AÚN ASÍ ESE IDIOTA DE MIERDA HA HECHO LO QUE LE DA LA GANA...!-chillaba de fondo un Gajeel encolerizado

-¡Duele mucho Levy!-Lloraba la pobre chica que había recibido el golpe, quien estaba siendo consolada por su mejor amiga.

-Te juro que Gajeel no es así, solo es que Gray, ese de ahí, se ha enrollado con...-Explicaba Levy de fondo, quien fue interrumpida por el aumento de la voz de Natsu.

-¡...DAÑO A LUCY!-y el pelirrosa se volvió a lanzar hacia Gajeel, quien lo esquivo, haciendo que se cayera al suelo de cara, provocando una pequeña risa de los presentes que miraban la escena y, a la vez, cuchicheaban sus propias conclusiones.

-¡JUVIA LOCKSER!-Gritó Gajeel enfurecido, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.-¡APARTATE DEL MEDIO, TE JURO QUE VOY A MATARLO!

-¡MALDITO GAJEEL!-gritó Natsu, pero el otro parecía poseído por la furia, ignorándolo totalmente.

-¡PRIMERO IGNORA TUS CARTAS, LUEGO TE HACE UNA CANCIÓN Y AHORA PRETENDE LLEVARTE AL HUERTO!-Gajeel comenzó a elevar aún más la voz- ¡Y UNA MIERDA!-Dijo mirando a la peliazulada. En aquel momento todo el bar los miraba expectantes, como si aquello fuera un programa de televisión, como si no tuvieran nada que ver con todo ello.

Gray parpadeó un par de veces para poder procesar toda la escena que veía ante sus ojos. Una chica bajita con el pelo celeste (quien reconoció como la chica de Gajeel) le rogaba disculpas a una rubia a quien parecía habérsele saltado las narices, mientras que a su vez Natsu le cogía de la mano para llevarla a la caravana del grupo y pararle la leve hemorragia. Frente a él se acercaba a lentamente Gajeel, remangándose la camisa de forma furiosa e intimidante.

Pero todo aquello le daba igual, lo que le importaba era lo que el idiota medio metálico (por la cantidad desmesurada de piercings que llevaba) había dicho. No, más bien lo que había gritado.

Acaso...

-¡JUVIA NO SE APARTARÁ!-Dijo la chica peliazulada, cruzandose de brazos frente a él. Diciendo su nombre por primera vez en toda la noche.

Era gracioso, porque era el nombre que el no dejaba de repetir en su cabeza todas las noches. Es más, podría decir que a todas horas. Cuando ensayaban, cuando leía algo de sus cartas, cuando comía, cuando se imaginaba cómo era… Curioso, se la imaginaba fea. Era la única explicación que se daba a si mismo para que la misteriosa y tierna Juvia de sus cartas decidiera esconderse en la intimidad de estas, que fuera fea, que se sintiera cohibida por su aspecto físico. Gray no se esperaba esto para nada: ¿acaso era aquello un sueño? ¿de verdad aquella deapampanante peliazulada era "su" Juvia?

Volviendo al bar, todo el mundo miraba con asombro la escena, escuchandose sonidos de sorpresa por parte del público al ver la reacción de Juvia.

-Espera, espera, espera.-Dijo Gray tras haber unido unas cuantas piezas.-¿¡Tu nombre es Juvia!?

-¿¡TE ESTABA METIENDO MANO Y NI SIQUIERA SABÍA TU NOMBRE!?-Gritó encolerizado Gajeel.-¡AHORA SÍ CHARQUITO, SI ANTES LO IBA A MATAR AHORA NO VOY A DEJAR RASTRO DE ÉL!

-¡GAJEEL-KUN PARA AHORA MISMO, LE HAS HECHO DAÑO A UNA CHICA INOCENTE!-Intentó parar a la bestia la pobre Juvia, mientras que Gray seguía conmocionado.

-¿¡ESTÁS DE COÑA MUJER DE LA LLUVIA!?

Pasaron unos cuántos instantes así, Juvia enfrentándose a Gajeel mientras el público animaba a uno o a otro, dependiendo de quien tuviera el turno de palabra, o mejor dicho, quien se estuviera gritando en ese momento.

Mientras, Gray estaba teniendo una guerra interna consigo mismo. Ya había pasado un año desde el comienzo de las cartas, las cuales al principio tiraba a la basura o incluso ni leía por el contenido un tanto fanático y en ocasiones acosador que tenían, pero con el tiempo las fue necesitando. Si alguna semana se retrasaba el correo, Gray buscaba una excusa como que estaba esperando cartas de Ur o algo así para poder ir hasta correos y recogerla el mismo: su carta de la semana, siempre evitando que los demás miembros del grupo se enterasen: aquel era su secreto, no tenían por qué fastidiarle con ello. En ocasiones le enciaba regalos, comida, e incluso peluches. Lo que más le enviaba eran bollos de pan en los que tenían un pequeño Gray dibujado, que él mismo negaba que le gustasen, pero que siempre se comía a escondidas alegando que eran un regalo para él y que lo hacía por no ser maleducado. Muchas veces pensó en responder a varias de sus cartas, sus favoritas, aquellas en las que Juvia se sinceraba y era más ella misma, pero siempre borraba la dirección del remitente, por lo que siempre tenía que imaginársela. Bueno, he escrito "tenía" por algo. Ahora que ella estaba delante de sus narices no necesitaba atormentarse más. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí callado? ¡Actúa Fullbaster!

-Mierda, tú eres la de las cartas.-Dijo en un suspiro, que no pasó desapercibido por Juvia. Todos se callaron un momento, cesando los cuchicheos. Gray agarró del brazo a la chica en cuestión, mirándola con una firmeza que la hacía estremecer por dentro. -Tú eres Juvia.

Sus ojos brillaban, y ella sintió un escalofrío. Juvia se podía ver reflejada en ellos. Un gris claro y apagado, el cual la había hecho sentir la emoción, la chispa que le faltaba en su vida. Desde que vio a Gray en el escenario aquella tarde en la que fue a visitar uno de los conciertos de su hermano (realmente Gajeel y ella no eran hermanos, pero su relación era como si lo fueran), los tres años tomando antidepresivos dieron igual, fue algo mágico de película... y ahora él, su adorado Gray, la miraba de la misma forma.

No, definitivamente, no estaba preparada para afrontar la realidad. ¿Y si él solo la veía como una chica fácil más? En un principio esto no le había importado, porque aquel día pretendía hacer trampa, acostarse con él y llevarlo en su recuerdo, pero si él sabía que era ella, lo que ella sentía, no se veía capaz de mirarlo a la cara y ver cómo se aburría de ella, como todos acababan haciéndolo.

Tras que el dueño del bar fuera hasta allí y los echara a patadas por el escándalo que habían armado, la pobre Juvia salió huyendo, con Gray y Gajeel persiguiéndola por detrás, mientras que dentro de la furgoneta Natsu le limpiaba la nariz a Lucy y le confirmaba que no se había roto, que él lo sabía por experiencia; Gajeel ya le había roto muchas veces la nariz a él mismo, y sabía distinguir una en cuanto la veía.

Por otro lado, el baño de mujeres estaba atrancado por una silla colocada estratégicamente por Jellal cuando habían entrado él y su musa, Erza, a quién iba necesitando desde hace semanas, y a quien no iba a dejar escapar, al menos no por aquella noche.

¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Levy dejó solos a Lucy y a Natsu y estos se enrollaron por fin en la caravana? Porque se notaba a kilómetros la tensión sexual que emanaban nada más verse, ¿Conseguirá Gray alcanzar a Juvia y pedirle explicaciones? ¿Tal vez su número de teléfono y una cita de paso?, ¿O Gajeel será más rápido y matará a Gray antes de que este alcanzase a su hermanastra? La cual parecía haber estado mandandole cartas de fan a Gray a escondidas desde que lo vio en uno de sus conciertos, pero que a la vez ocultaba su identidad por miedo a que él la rechazase, de ahí a que Juvia hubiera evitado decir su nombre durante toda la noche. ¿Erza acabaría con las penas de Jellal?

Ah, espera, lo último es lo único que se sabe realmente, jeje. En fin, así es el mundo de los músicos de la banda Fairy Tail, solo con decir que aquel era el tercer bar del que les prohibían la entrada en esa semana, y solo estaban a Martes, ya os podéis hacer una idea de que aquello era: sin dudas, un espectáculo.

Aunque claro, no os habría contado el lío del Martes si este no fuese el más interesante.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Hola, este es el primer fic que publico y espero que os guste. Soy un poco novata en esto… así que eso de subir a menudo y esas cosas dudo que sea posible, pero lo intentaré. Estoy escribiendo varias historias más y ya voy avisando de que soy una amante del Gruvia y del Jerza, también adoro el Gajeevy y Nalu así que es basicamente lo que encontrareis en mi perfil. Aunque no descarto nada.

Esta historia es muy corta para lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, es más, es muy experimental (he jugado con la forma de narrar dando tumbos con la visión del narrador y esas cosas) por lo que si te ha gustado y has leído este rollo de notas de autora que he dejado, me gustaría saber tu impresión: tanto cosas negativas como positivas. Piensa que es para mejorar el cómo escribo y para ver que esto le gusta a alguien, yo qué sé.

 _ **Paz y amor-Anuko**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2 (BONUS, porque os quiero): El Elvis Agresivo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima, yo solo soy una pobre alma perdida enrollada en su manta azul favorita las veinticuatro horas del día.**

* * *

 **MÍNIMA ACLARACIÓN:**

 **Hay gente que quizá pondría este fic como rated M, pero no sale nada totalmente explicícito, así que lo dejo en rated T y que la fuerza os acompañe. Si para ti, querido lector o lectora, se me ha ido de las manos, piensa fuertemente en algo bonito y ya está. Ah, y que conste que si no le dais a favorito, la maldición del Elvis agresivo quemará vuestras casas (vale, eso era coña, pero ahora le encontraréis sentido).**

* * *

Realmente nadie se esperaría en absoluto despertar en aquella situación. Gray miró a su anillo de plástico duro, examinándolo desde su dedo anular, todavía no pudiendo creer que aquello fuese lo que más le estuviera impactando en aquel momento. No, el hecho de haber aparecido dormido en una colchoneta hinchable, tapado con una manta de mariposas azules y rodeado de monedas (que por cierto eran viles céntimos, la gente sí que era tacaña) y al lado suya un gorro de estilo ruso, de cuya propietaria no había duda, y ropa interior rosa de encaje, todo ello en medio del puerto de Fiore, a escasas calles de su restaurante de comida rápida favorito, no le picaba ni la mitad de curiosidad de lo que lo hacía aquel anillo con incrustaciones de pedrería claramente falsa.

El dolor de cabeza común y bastante familiar proveniente de su resaca como una catedral tampoco le dejaba pensar mucho. Sus recuerdos llegaban hasta el comienzo de la noche anterior, la pequeña y acogedora fiesta en su casa celebrando el éxito de su nuevo disco, la cual, ahora que hacia algo de memoria, recordaba que se había ido tornando en un auténtico desfase. De las pocas cosas de las que estaba seguro era que escuchó como Erza estaba peleando con alguien en la cocina cuando él iba a buscar algo allí, ¿Una cerveza del congelador? Seguramente, aquel líquido helado le era uno de los pocos placeres que no podía evitar permitirse, también recordaba llamar a esa amiga buenorra de Levy, Lucy, más conocida como la futura chica de Natsu, para ver si podía controlar la situación, ya que había forjado una gran amistad con Erza y a él le resultaban increíblemente violentas e incómodas aquellas situaciones. Además de que le daba un miedo horrendo cuando se enfadaba.

Sí, sí, fue a buscar a Lucy, de eso estaba seguro, pero no podía recordar haberla encontrado. ¿La encontró? No, no lo podía recordar. ¿Luego... vio a Lyon? No, eso fue antes, al principio. ¿Fue al principio de la fiesta? Sí, lo recuerda porque le molestó el que se pusiera a coquetear con Juvia. ¿¡Juvia estaba en la fiesta!? ¡SÍ! Por eso necesitaba esa cerveza tan urgentemente. No estaba en absoluto preparado para hablar con ella de nuevo, y menos después de su último (y único) encuentro hacía dos meses. Aunque no podía negar que todavía recordaba lo suave que era su piel, el sabor de aus labios... se sorprendió a si mismo tocándose los labios en aquel momento, en medio de esa colchoneta que a su vez era una piscina con un tobogán incorporado. En realidad, todavía lo recordaba demasiado bien, incluso diría que podía saborear el gusto de sus labios. Un momento. Gray miró con pánico a la ropa interior que descansaba a su lado, y al inconfundible gorro ruso que llevaba ayer mismo. ¿Y si...?

Salto de golde de aquella colchoneta, ignorando su resaca titánica y sus agujetas por todo el cuerpo. Se miró a si mismo, dándose cuenta de que solo llevaba los calzoncillos puestos. Vale, aquello era bastante normal, nada de lo que preocuparse. Buscó su móvil en aquella colchoneta hinchable, siendo inútil porque no estaba. Ante esto, cogió la sábana, la ropa interior y el gorro, y comenzó a andar despavorido hacia su casa. Necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba ya.

Y de eso que iba medio corriendo por la calle, casi siendo atropellado por un coche y embistiendo a una pobre e inocente anciana (que ahora que lo comento, de pobre e inocente tenía poco porque muy bien que va y le grita un ''gilipollas'' en medio de la calle), cuando, de pronto, al pasar por la calle en la que estaba el Casino general de Magnolia (os digo esto por situaros más que nada, porque el hecho de que el casino estaba cerca es bastante irrelevante), un hombre vestido de Elvis le agarró del hombro, impidiendo continuar su viaje. Gray se puso en posición defensiva, y estaba a perfectamente preparado para golpear a aquel extraño (vestido con un traje blanco embutido lleno de lentejuelas y flecos) directamente en la cara, cuando de pronto una voz muy familiar provino de aquel sujeto cuya cara la cubría unas gafas negras baratas y una peluca negra medio descolocada.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ NARICES TIENES LA ROPA INTERIOR DE LUCE STRIPPER CON COMPLEJO DE PINGÜINO!?

Ahí fue cuando Gray perdió la poca fe en la humanidad que le quedaba, surgiéndole al instante unas cuántas preguntas. ¿Qué narices hacía el imbécil de Natsu disfrazado de Elvis frente a aquel bar que se había puesto hace no mucho de moda? ¿Por qué llevaba consigo una piña? Y lo más importante, ¿¡Cómo demonios sabía que aquella era la ropa interior de Lucy!? Espera, si aquella era la ropa interior de Lucy, eso significaba que no se había casado y acostado con Juvia por error, lo cuál era un GRAN alivio. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba en frío... ¿¡Se había acostado y casado con Lucy borracho como una cuba!? No, era imposible, no recordaba haber visto a Lucy en toda la noche anterior excepto al principio de la fiesta, en cambio de Juvia todavía tenía recuerdos vagos. Un risa, el estar cantando por la calle, el pegarse con un hombre disfrazado de Elvis...

-¡YO AYER ME PELEÉ CONTIGO!-gritó Fullbaster como un loco, al haberse dado cuenta de que Natsu podría saber algo. El pelirrosa se quitó las gafas de sol de plástico barato para poder mirar con confusión a su mejor ami/enemigo. Dejó la piña en el suelo y le agarró de los hombros.

-Mira tío, no estoy para juegos.-Le dijo Natsu en un tono serio bastante atípico de él.- Es normal que no tengas ni puta idea de qué paso ayer por la noche, te hinchaste a pan con setas alucinógenas de Juvia, pero ahora mismo Luce está con un chaval al que se supone que le gustan los libros, Joy Division, y los gatos y no puedo competir contra eso.-Gray miró a Natsu con seriedad, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Vaya, su colega sí que andaba jodido.- Por no hablar de que trabaja como voluntario en causas benéficas, esta estudiando filología y encima es ayudante en una biblioteca. ¡EN UNA BIBLIOTECA!- el pelirrosa se tiró de los pelos, totalmente desquiciado. Comenzaba a andar en círculos y la gente los estaba empezando a mirar con algo de temor. Bueno, qué queréis, un Elvis desquiciado y un nudista en medio de la calle gritando incoherencias no es que fuese algo muy cómodo de ver, la verdad.-¡SE ESTÁ RIENDO!-Dijo Natselvis, quien, como Gray acababa de fijarse, llevaba una guitarra acústica chapada en blanco y estaba agachado, vigilando desde la cristalera del restaurante a su ''buena amiga'' rubia con otro tipo, bastante guapo, que llevaba gafas.

-Natsu, cálmate.-Le dijo Gray, cogiéndole del hombro y levantándolo del suelo, alejándolo a ambos de la cita de Lucy.- Necesito hablar contigo.-Natsu asintió con la cabeza, todavía con la mirada puesta en el restaurante.-Antes de nada, ¿Cómo narices sabes que esta es la ropa interior de Lucy?-Gray necesitaba comprobar que ese idiota sabía lo que decía, después de todo, lo mejor era estar cien por cien seguro.

-Tss, obvio es de Luce. Me paso la tira de tiempo rebuscando en los cajones de su ropa interior cuando voy a su casa.-Dijo Natsu con una sencillez y naturalidad rozando lo enfermizas.- Casi todo lo que tiene de lencería es de Victoria Secret, y como el ochenta porciento de sus bragas y sujetadores con rosas y con encaje.-Dijo Natsu encajando a la perfección con la descripción de aquel conjunto, dejando a Gray atónito. Natsu Dragneel, medio pirómano, intento de batería y, ahora, experto en lencería. A continuación Natsu comenzó a gritar furioso, todavía mirando a la ventana del local.-¿¡PUEDES DECIRME DE UNA VEZ QUENARICES TE HA OCURRIDO!?

-Hoy me he levantado en medio del puerto, desnudo, con la ropa interior de tu chica a mi lado, y con el gorro de Juvia.-Dijo el pelinegro, atrayendo la atención de su amigo.-De lo poco que recuerdo es de haberme peleado con alguien con tu mismo traje de Elvis. Dime, ¿Me peleé contigo? Concéntrate.-Natsu frunció el entrecejo, empezando a mosquearse.-Esto es importante para mí.

-¿PERO ES QUE NO ME HAS OÍDO EN NINGÚN MOMENTO?-Dijo, mientras pegaba su frente a la de Gray de forma intimidante, a lo que Gray le contestó de la misma forma.-¡QUE NO FUI YO QUIEN TE PEGUÉ, SERÍA EL ELVIS DE ANOCHE, YO AYER ESTABA ACOSTÁNDOME CON LUCY EN SU CASA!-Chilló más alto, gesticulando con los brazos.-¿¡POR QUÉ TE CREES QUE VOY CARGANDO CON ESTA MALDITA PIÑA!?

De pronto, la cara de Gray se incendió de la vergüenza ajena, separándose de Natsu. La anciana a la que antes había embestido les miraba con repulsión mientras seguía su camino, sujetando las bolsas de la compra como podía, murmurando algo así como ''esta juventud, qué vergüenza da... quién fuera su padre para darle un buen tortazo''.

-¡VALE, DE ACUERDO, LO PILLO, TÚ NO SABES NADA!- Gray se giró cabreado, pensando que había perdido el tiempo intentando hablar con aquel imbécil. Lo único que tenía sentido eran sus lagunas; según Natsu había tomado setas alucinógenas de la comida que trajeron Juvia y Gajeel, por lo que no le extrañaba no poder recordar nada de nada.

-Espera frosty, que esto te interesa.-Dijo Natsu agarrando el codo de Gray y atrayéndolo hasta él para enseñarle qué ocurría en el interior del restaurante. Allí estaban Mirajaine y Erza, sentadas la una frente a la otra, ambas espiando («como todo Magnolia a este paso», pensó Gray) a Lucy y a su cita, moviendo la cabeza en señal de aprobación y cuchicheando entre ellas.-Mira Gray, han hecho un complot. DEBES AYUDARME Y VENGARTE DE ELLAS.-Dijo Natsu susurrando fuerte, intentando persuadir al bajista del grupo.

-¿Vengarme de qué exactamente cerebro derretido?-Dijo Gray con impaciencia, ya no pudiendo soportar a su pesado compañero de banda.

-Tss, de que hicieron lo mismo ayer contigo y Juvia, obvio.-Dijo Natsu. Gray contuvo la ira, respiró un par de veces y parece que Natsu captó la idea.-¡NO TE ACUERDAS, JODER! Bueno, tendré que contarte hasta donde yo sé...

Ayer en la fiesta estaba Gajeel riéndose solo, en una esquina, mientras veía como Juvia custodiaba un par de ''juvi panecillos'' que había cocinado esa tarde para pedirte perdón, o eso le dijo ella a Erza antes de meterse en la cocina con Mira para hacer el maldito ponche ese asqueroso.-Gray intentó abrir la boca para comentar algo, pero Natsu le silencio.-¡No me interrumpas, luego preguntas!-Gray asintió con un gruñido, intentando controlar su ira- Bien, luego vi a Lucy, estábamos peleados así que la metí en tu cuarto y hablé con ella... ¡Incluso le ofrecí esta mierda, maldita sea!-Gray no entendió nada, pero le dejó continuar (querido lector, cuando acabes la historia intenta ver si puedes entenderlo)- bueno, esta parte me la salto, el caso es que no te acuestes en tu cama sin cambiar las sábanas.-Gray le golpeó un puñetazo directo en el hombro.-¡AUCH! ¡CUANDO TERMINE DE CONTAR ESTO TE VAS A ENTERAR!-Natsu carraspeó, continuando el relato.-El caso es que cuando le dije a Luce que fuéramos a su casa porque su, tío, su cama es bestial. Luego nos vestimos y salimos fuera para ver como tú llevabas el sombrero este de Juvia puesto y ella sujetaba tu camisa y te abrazaba, y no paraba de llorar y decir cosas raras y tú solo la abrazabas y mirabas a la gente con cara de odio, y la abrazabas también. Entonces, después de que Mira y Erza estuvieran mareándoos, os lanzaron a tú cuarto y Lucy y yo nos largamos de allí. En fin, el caso es que esta mañana nos han llegado a todos estás fotos por el móvil.

Gray cogió el teléfono de Natsu para ver un par de mensajes de Erza y Mirajaine, siendo todos fotos de él y Juvia abrazados, o riendo, incluso uno cantando karaoke con una botella de champán, mientras que él le sujetaba con la cintura y seguía el ritmo de la música. El último archivo multimedia que pasaron fue un video.

-Dale, dale, ya verás.-Dijo Natsu con malicia. Gray se temió lo peor.

En el video salía él mirando a Juvia fijamente, y esta le miraba con un puchero en los labios, cual niña pequeña a punto de llorar. De pronto, Gray se tiró encima de los pechos de Juvia, acomodando su cara entre estos, y, los pocos que quedaban en la fiesta, gritaban haciéndoles un corrillo. En ese momento, Gray levantó el rostro, miró a Juvia (quien estaba sonrojada como un tomate) y la besó. Ese fue el fin del video. Después de este habían un par de mensajes diciendo cosas como ''qué bueno, y eso que luego nos echó de su casa a padas'' y ''a saber qué habrán hecho ese par''. Gray encolerizó, levantándose de golpe, con Natsu detrás, entrando en el restaurante.

Mientras nuestro protagonista gritaba a Erza y a Mirajaine, el maquiavélico plan del pelirrosa que consistía en usarlo como distracción había logrado sus frutos. Natsu se paseaba por el local fingiendo ser Elvis, diciendo ''oh, yeah'' todo el rato, y señalando a la gente. Se puso las gafas de sol y se acercó a la mesa de Lucy.

Pero lo que hiciera Natsu a continuación era otra historia. Gray salió corriendo y huyendo por su vida tras haber gritado a Erza y Mirajaine, quienes estaban a punto de matarle y le siguieron tras la puerta, cogiendo la piña y el gorro que había dejado fuera, y dejando la ropa interior de Lucy en la entrada del bar. Oh, Gray no sabía que acababa de hacer, pero aquello tenía importancia. Tuvo que dar un par de vueltas a la manzana hasta conseguir despistar a aquellos dos demonios, pero el cansancio no le frenó.

Corrió, corrió y corrió hasta su apartamento, donde encontró un pos-it en la puerta. En él había un número de teléfono. Y una nota. Y él reconocería esa letra en cualquier parte, no por algo estaba harto de releer las cartas de su autora.

''Juvia lo siente, lo de las setas fue culpa de Gajeel-kun.''

Entró, guardando el posit en su bolsillo y suspiró. De acuerdo, lo de la ropa interior y la piña no tenía sentido, pero eran asunto de Natsu, no suyo. Lo del gorro lo sabía, se lo quedó puesto después de ponérselo cuando estaba drogado. Ahora solo quedaba por averiguar lo de la manta, la colchoneta y el anillo. En medio del salón, cogió el móvil, marcó el número del pos-it, y esperó a que diera tono, sorprendiéndole una musiquilla de tono de llamada que sonaba desde la su habitación.

No, aquello no podía ser posible. Pero, ¿Y sí...?

De pronto, una agitada y despeinada Juvia, con una coleta alta y casi desnuda sino por una sudadera gris en la que ponía ''N.A.V.Y.'' que Gray bien recordaba que se la había regalado un fan marino (los soldados que sirven en la marina) en un concierto suyo, salió corriendo de la habitación, saltando en círculos aparentemente ''emocionada'' (parecía estar al borde del ataque de nervios de fangirl), sin percatarse en ningún momento de la presencia de Gray. Paró en seco, respiró un par de veces y, tras dos tonos de móvil más (lo que Gray suponía que era el ancestral truco de hacerse de rogar, consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa de su normalmente serio e imperturbable rostro) Juvia descolgó su móvil, contestando de una manera un tanto despreocupada pero a la vez, sin duda después de haber visto aquel penoso espectáculo, forzada.

-Teléfono de Juvia, ¿Diga?

Gray sonrió, se acercó a su espalda y la abrazó, provocando un escalofrío en Juvia que ella conocía muy bien.

-Necesito saber qué narices pasó anoche y qué haces en mi casa con mi sudadera y...-Gray, atrevido, miró bajo la sudadera para comprobar que no, no llevaba absolutamente nada debajo.-por qué es que estás completamente desnuda.

-¡Juvi!-Gritó Juvia, asustada, separándose de él.-¡Gray-sama!-Dijo, roja como un tomate.-¿¡Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí...!?

-Lo suficiente para no haberme perdido tu pequeño ataque de nervios.-Dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Entonces Juvia miró abajo, fijándose en que su querido Gray no llevaba un gramo de ropa. Sí, los calzoncillos habían volado desde hace apenas unos segundos.

-Gray-sama... ¡JUVI!-Dijo ella dándose media vuelta tras mirarle a su no tan pequeño amigo, a lo que Gray se dio cuenta.

-¡MIERDA, SIEMPRE ME PASA LO MISMO!

Tras ese pequeño incidente (y que Gray se vistió), Juvia le explicó que no recordaba mucho de ayer por la noche, pero que más o menos sabía lo que había ocurrido. Ella se había levantado en la habitación de Gray, desorientada, cuando miró su móvil y vio que lo había grabado todo y metido en una carpeta que ponía: ''LOss rwCuwerdOS de Kuviaa Y GRASYSAMAA''. En ella aparecían varios videos, los cuales fue reproduciendo Juvia uno por uno, saliendo en todos los dos juntos hasta las cejas de setas alucinógenas.

El primero comenzaba directamente con los dos en la habitación principal (misteriosamente hecha un desastre antes de que ellos se tiraran en la cama), besándose, cuando de repente Juvia se cayó desde la cama al suelo, riéndose, para decirle a Gray que ahora le apetecía una colchoneta hinchable para que aquello nunca volviera a suceder. Gray le contestó, todavía cachondo (se ve claramente en el video) que nunca lo había hecho en una colchoneta, y Juvia le dijo que ella nunca en el mar. De pronto, Gray se levantó y cogió el móvil de Juvia, solo en pantalones y con su gorro puesto, cortando el video.

En el siguiente video salieron ambos por la calle, Juvia subida en los hombros de Gray grabando, mientras este se tomaba un helado o algo así y ella cantaba (bastante bien, para su gusto) una canción que él no conocía en absoluto.

-Es ruso.- Explicó la Juvia real con una sonrisa. -Es una nana que la madre de Juvia le cantaba cuando era muy pequeña.- El vídeo siguió, y de golpe Juvia pegó un llanto, cortando el video.

En el siguiente aparecía Gray solo, sonrojado y drogado, con una caja de colchoneta hinchable que acababa de comprar en un veinticuatro horas, mirando hacia otro lado. Juvia estaba suplicando que hiciera algo, y él refunfuñaba incoherencias, negándose a hacerlo. Juvia se puso a llorar, diciendo que él la odiaba, y él, de pronto, se arrodilló y sacó una bola de plástico de las típicas máquinas expendedoras que valían un euro por lo menos. Su voz, tosca y profunda dijo algo parecido a ''Juvia te quiero'', y abrió la pelota de plástico por la mitad, saliendo de ella dos anillos de plástico con incrustaciones falsas de una especie de cristal azul. En ese momento, en medio de un gritito de felicidad de Juvia, se cortó el vídeo.

Vale, aquello explicaba el gorro, la piscina hinchable y el anillo. Pero todavía quedaba saber cómo narices había acabado él desmayado en medio de la playa y ella en su casa. Tranquilo Fullbaster, no te precipites porque todavía quedaba unos cuántos vídeos.

Al principio toda la pantalla estaba en negro, atrayendo la atención de ambos. Solo sonaba la voz de Juvia, totalmente adormilada, murmurando algo como ''Juvia necesita que lo grabes...'' y la cara de Gray se enfocó, él llevaba a Juvia a cuestas en el hombro, quien solo llevaba la camisa de Gray puesta (la cual había llevado consigo desde que Gray se la quitó al principio de la fiesta) y a su vez iba envuelta en la famosa manta de mariposa, de la cual colgaba el ticket del veinticuatro horas (la comprarían por el frío), y parecían altas horas de la madrugada. Ambos iban extrañamente mojados, pero con lo colocados que iban, dudo mucho de que se preocupasen por el frío. El Gray del vídeo carraspeó.

-Hola...-De pronto se quedó callado y miró a Juvia con duda.-¿Para quién era este vídeo?-Juvia rió y dijo un ''para Juvia'' sonriendo.- Vale, hola.. Juvia del futuro.-La Juvia del vídeo volvió a reír feliz, y Gray continuó.-Después de habernos peleado con Elvis y haberle dejado su ropa en casa de Natsu, te he llevado a la playa y nos hemos bañado con la colchoneta hinchable. Ahora te llevo a mi casa, por que no tengo ni puta idea de donde está la tuya.-De pronto, Juvia apartó el pelo mojado de su cara y gritó.

-¡La ropa interior de Juvia!-Ahí se acabo el vídeo. Antes de que Gray pudiese continuar y darle al siguiente, la Juvia de la realidad lo frenó en seco, quitándole el móvil.

-En el último vídeo Gray-sama le dio esta sudadera a Juvia y se fue con la manta que compró ayer Juvia, porque Juvia le obligó a llevársela por el frío, a recoger las cosas, porque también se habían dejado la colchoneta y todo lo demás.-Dijo con simpleza, guardando el móvil tras de ella.-Después Juvia se quedó dormida y supongo que Gray-sama también, por eso de que no volvió.- Gray arqueó la ceja con sospecha, pero, nunca podremos saber qué quería decir Gray a continuación porque Juvia le interrumpió, de golpe sonrojada.-Por cierto Gray-sama... ¿Conseguiste la ropa interior de Juvia? A Juvia no le vendría mal...

-Bueno, verás,-Dijo Gray llevándose su mano a la cabeza, y metiendo la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón.- Por casualidad no sería tu ropa interior de color rosa y encaje, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó, no fiándose todavía del criterio fashionista de su compañero en el grupo.

-¡Exacto!- Dijo Juvia emocionada, feliz de poder ponerse su ropa interior, ya que su vestido lo perdió la noche anterior, entre el tercer y el cuarto vídeo. Además, era de Victoria Secret, y las chicas le tenemos una especie de aprecio raro a nuestra ropa interior de lencería (o al menos yo, jeje).

-Bueno pues sí la encontré.-Dijo Gray con rabia.-Pero el idiota de Natsu me dijo que era de Lucy y, bueno, la he perdido.-Juvia se tapó la cara avergonzada, pensando en todo lo que debió haber sucedido aquella noche entre Gray y ella para que ella acabase sin ropa interior. El que se habían acostado no era una duda, incluso ella misma se había levantado con el sabor nostálgico de los labios de Gray, y tampoco era tonta.

Si te levantabas en casa del chico del que estabas enamorada hasta las trancas, sin ropa interior y con su sudadera puesta, no había que ser precisamente Sherlock Holmes para saber que os habíais acostado.

Si lo piensas bien, aquella situación no debería de ser tan cómoda como lo era. Llevaban sin hablar un par de meses, y sí, la primera vez que se vieron estuvieron liándose toda la noche en aquel bar cutre, pero el final tampoco fue muy alentador; Juvia huyendo mientras Gajeel agarraba a Gray del cinturón de su pantalón y seguramente terminara peleándose con él, aunque eso Juvia nunca lo supo dado que se metió en su casa cuando pudo y se negó a responder al móvil durante días. ¿Cuántos? ¡Yo qué sé! Solo sé que cuando una llamada del periódico le dejó a Juvia en el contestador que, o movía el culo, o estaba despedida, ella no se dignó a salir. ¿Quién lo haría? Acababa de hacer la cosa más estúpida que pudiera hacer y, para colmo, había creado problemas entre él y Gajeel-kun. Sin embargo allí estaban ahora, como si fueran viejos conocidos, intentando saber qué narices ocurrió. Juvia giró el anillo de su dedo con la mano, lo que, por algún motivo (no chicos, es mi magia de Diosa de esta historia, aunque eso no lo sabe Juvia) nuestra amiga peli azul se le antojó ver las noticias.

-Gray-sama, pon las noticias. Algo le dice a Juvia que ha pasado algo.-Gray la miró confundido pero igualmente le hizo caso. Qué más daba si la petición era rara, acababan de pasar la noche más rara de sus vidas juntos.

En la televisión aparecía el bar de esa misma mañana, donde, en las imágenes, se podía ver a Natsu vestido de Elvis, con la peluca ya perdida desde hacía tiempo, intentando huir de las llamas con Lucy y lo que parecían el sujetador y las bragas de Juvia. Tanto Gray como Juvia se miraron confusos y sorprendidos, para, a continuación, escuchar a la reportera.

-Hemos tenido un atentado aquí, en Magnolia. Por lo visto, un hombre de temprana edad disfrazado de Elvis ha incendiado uno de los bares más populares de la ciudad.-Juvia se tapó la boca con ambas manos, ahogando un grito de sorpresa.- Muchos de los testigos aseguran que este ''Elvis agresivo'' llevaba tiempo espiando desde la ventana a una de las comensales y que, tras cantarle una canción de amor, comenzó a pelearse con ella hasta el punto de derribar por accidente a un camarero que en ese momento cargaba con tres cócteles flambeados.-De pronto, la mujer que estaba presentando el reportaje se tocó la oreja, escuchando algo que le decían por el pinganillo.- En estos momentos la policía acaba de encontrar al legítimo dueño del traje, el cuál asegura que ayer a la una y media de la mañana fue asaltado por un hombre, también de temprana edad, el cuál parecía haber tenido un cómplice, una mujer de aproximadamente la misma edad y pelo azul, la cual el testigo asegura que fue la responsable de dejarle K.O. ¿Acaso tendrán relación estos dos sucesos? ¿Es todo coincidencia o estaba todo premedi…?

Gray apagó el televisor, intentando mantener la calma. De acuerdo, por un lado, si alguien llegaba a identificarles eso les haría publicidad, y siempre dicen que no existe ni la buena ni la mala publicidad. Por otro lado, la bronca que les iba a echar Erza tenía pinta de que iba a ser legendaria, por lo que le quedaban escasos momentos de vida. Miro a Juvia, a su Juvia, a la chica de sus cartas, con su sudadera, su coleta alta mal echa, sus piernas delgadas y kilométricas asomándose tentadoras… De pronto, Gray tuvo que tragar saliva. De pronto, algo en su mente cambió radicalmente de tema y pensó en la piña de Natsu.

-Oye, ¿Tú sabes algo de una piña?-Dijo Gray por probar suerte más que nada. A Juvia se le iluminó la cara, como sucedía siempre que conocía la respuesta de algo.

-¡SÍ! Gray-sama se refiere a la piña que trajo Erza-san y que Natsu-san robó para dársela a Lucy de regalo.-Dijo ella muy aceleradamente.-Fue al principio de la fiesta. Juvia lo recuerda porque Natsu-san fue a pedirle consejo después de que Juvia huyera de Lyon-san. Juvia no tenía ni idea así que le dijo que le preguntara a Erza-san, por lo que Juvia se quedó otra vez a solas con Lyon-san.

Ante esto último Gray se quedó callado. Debió ocurrir en el momento en que él fue a la cocina en busca de cerveza pero estaba Erza dentro, gritándose con alguien. El muy imbécil de Natsu debió aprovechar eso para robar algo de la nevera, y se encontraría con la piña que la misma Erza había traído para hacer su famoso ponche. Bueno, con eso ya tenían todas las dudas resueltas.

-Ya no queda nada más.-Dijo Gray en un suspiro, tirándose al sofá. Juvia le acompañó, solo que mucho más elegantemente.-y ¿A qué venía lo del po-sit con la nota en mi puerta si de todas formas estabas aquí?-Preguntó él casualmente. Como todo en esta historia, por pura y dura casualidad.

-Juvia no pensaba quedarse aquí, iba a darse una ducha y a marcharse. Juvia huele a mar.-contestó ella, toqueteándose el pelo que colgaba de la coleta. Gray sonrió al recordar que ese día era Sábado.

Fin de semana. No tenían nada que hacer. Su grupo acababa de tener un exitazo en su nuevo disco y estaban entre tiempos de gira y de creación…

-Sé que no hemos hablado desde…-Comenzó Gray.

-Ya…-Le interrumpió Juvia con un tono pesaroso, triste incluso.

-¿Lo tomamos por donde lo dejamos, anónima?-Preguntó él de forma juguetona (aunque siempre serio, por Dios, es Gray), mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que la chica frente a él se derritiera.

-Pero Juvia no es…-A pesar de que Juvia quería seguir hablando, nunca sabremos lo que iba a decir, porque, por primera vez hasta ahora, Gray la silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, mirándola de manera seria y fría. Tal y como era él, o eso pensó Juvia.

-Ya me declaré ayer, ¿Recuerdas?-Dijo Gray señalando a su anillo, haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen.-Tú solo…

Y Gray Fullbaster volvió a lo de siempre, a ser interrumpido, pero fue una buena interrupción, ya que los labios de Juvia fueron los que sellaron los suyos propios.

Y fue en aquel sofá donde ambos recordaron un pequeño fragmento de la noche anterior, en la arena de la playa, donde ya vivían exactamente esto, haciendo de esta escena un dulce dejavú acompasado (Madre mía, que lírica soy, a veces me leo y me sorprendo), creando por fin el inicio de lo que ambos querían: el poder estar el uno con el otro. Y si tú, mi querido lector, todavía tienes dudas, yo te lo aclaro. Sí, hicieron el amor en el sofá. No, Natsu no fue reconocido y pudo conseguir a Lucy tras cantarle ''you where always on my mind'' de Elvis delante de todo el bar, lo que llevó a la pelea con la cita de la rubia creando así la leyenda del atentado del Elvis agresivo, que duraría en Fiore muchos años más como algo inexplicable. Sí, con quien Erza peleaba en la cocina no era otra si no con Mirajaine, a quien le echaba la bronca por haber pagado a Gajeel para que pusiera las setas alucinógenas en los panecillos de Juvia para poder llevar a cabo la operación ''Gruvi, Gruvi''. Y no, nunca más se volvió a saber de la ropa interior de marca de la pobre Juvia, pero, si os consuela, ahora mismo le sería más un estorbo que otra cosa.

Y señoras y señores, este es el fin del capítulo. No, no os lo preguntéis, ya lo hago yo por vosotros: ¿Dónde está Jellal? Pues, fácil, había estado en un concierto en un antro llamado ''la puerta falsa'' tocando rock gótico, que era el género musical que le tocaba ese mes.

Y colorín colorado, me he cargado este fic. No, no me aplaudan, no me lo merezco.

* * *

 **RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

 **No puedo responder reviews si nadie me ha mandado uno sin cuenta... jejeje, los que me dejásteís un comentario os he respondido por mensaje privado. UN ABRAZO.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Querido o querida que estés leyendo esto, de verdad, lo siento. Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, te esperabas algo más. O a lo mejor no, a lo mejor es que yo soy insaciable, leo esto y me digo "Vaya, pues podría haber sido más emocionante". También hay que pensar que no han salido ni Gajeel ni Jelly, y esos dos dan muuucho juego en mis historias. Pero bueno, que sepáis que ayer a las dos de la mañana (viva el insomnio) termine este capítulo con un "no está tan mal" en la boca, y para que a mi me guste algo de lo que escribo a esas horas es porque no debe ser tan malo.**

 **Yo qué sé. A lo mejor me estoy cogiendo cariñico. Dios no lo quiera.**

 **O a lo mejor me estoy viciando a esto de marginarme del mundo para pasarme el día escribiendo. En fin, sea lo que sea, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Paz y amor 3-Anuko (que con estas historias os _maleduco._ Vale, venid a por mi con horcas y antorchas cual manada de paletos furiosos en una peli de terror).**

 **Pa' qué narices malgastaré tanto tiempo en esto, si de todas formas nadie lo lee.**


End file.
